zeldafandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Asuka-Mawa
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a The Legend of Zelda Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Termina. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Angela (Discusión) 06:50, diciembre 13, 2009 Bienvenido Asuka! Mi nombre es Link oscuro... Soy uno de los usuarios activos de la wiki. Si necesitas ayuda sobre algo solo pidemelo aquí o en mi pagina de discución. Espero que crees muchos articulos para mejorar la wiki. Att: --Link oscuro 15:49 13 dic 2009 (UTC) Asuka-Mawa :O Lljosemll 16:06 14 dic 2009 (UTC) Mira... Hyrulemaster sabe komo aser plantillas. Pidele ayuda a el por k no caxo mucho de eso xd! y lo de la guia si ves k tengo errores en algo arreglalos xd --Link oscuro 00:27 15 dic 2009 (UTC) Bueno........ pero para hacer eso necesitas ser administrador--Hyrulemaster 06:23 16 dic 2009 (UTC) Y.... a demas tu de donde eres yo soy de Mexico B.C--Hyrulemaster 06:24 16 dic 2009 (UTC) Felicidades Gracias ! Con tu ayuda la wiki de Zelda reunió 300 articulos! Sigue aportando para que pronto llegemos a más articulos. Felicidades por los 300 ! Att.--Hyrulemaster 07:44 16 dic 2009 (UTC) Genial no me había dado cuenta de la guía que estas haciendo,bueno que bueno que ya somos 3 haciendo guías.Buena suerte.Atte:--Hyrulemaster 21:23 16 dic 2009 (UTC) Hola asuka! estaba pensando... en cambiar el fondo de la web... a uno mas bonito... deberiamos organizarnos todos y ver eso t parece? Saludos! Att: Link oscuro 05:15 20 dic 2009 (UTC) Tambien! por k la portada comparada con la de las otras wikis ta bastante pobre... cuenta kon mi apoyo! Link oscuro 16:47 20 dic 2009 (UTC) The Legend of Zelda Wiki te desea un feliz año nuevo lleno de sopresas y alegrías! FELICIDADES ' IMPORTANTE: Nueva dirección para el wiki Como el usuario activo que sos, es mi responsabilidad que he contacato a un ayudante de wikia center, para que este nos ayude a revivir la wikia. Entonces el propone que creemos nuevos administradores de la web. Para esto queremos saber a quienes propones. Tu ayuda es sumamente importante. Respondeme en mi pagina de discusión. Att: Link oscuro 04:19 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Saludos de Link oscuro Hola Asuka. Hace mucho que no te veo por aquí. Cuando veas este mensaje te darás cuenta que la wikia esta muydistinta a la ultima vez. Pasate por mi pagina de disusión si? Saludos. Fuerza Chile! 19:07 6 mar 2010 (UTC) Bueno Sí, ha cambiado y seguirá cambiandola wiki xd! Si necesitas algo dime no más men! e.e Saludos ! Fuerza Chile! 16:35 14 mar 2010 (UTC) Ok am.... Sobre le primero yo lo borro, pero debo ver tu articulo primero. Sobre lo segundo... es más que demaciado tarde, ya que estamos planeando hacer un burocrata y no un administrador xd! Saludos! x cierto pasate por las categorías y proyectos y dime si te gustan, y si kieres puedes unirte a uno! Fuerza Chile! 17:45 14 mar 2010 (UTC) Bienvenido de nuevo Holas de nuevo, espero que no vuelvas abandonarnos XD. Buen espero que edites muchas cosas. Saludos--Aqui estoy [[User talk:Aqui estoy|¿Algo que decir?]] En Wikipedia 22:34 14 mar 2010 (UTC) hola Mira es que para eso que quieres hacer sobre la familia completa puedes poner la plantilla raza ahi dice lo necesario Carlos.nintendo 13:31 15 mar 2010 (UTC) 500 artículos Gracias a tí la Wiki de The Legend of Zelda reunió 500 artículos, sigue editando y creando páginas para llegar a los 600. --Aqui estoy [[User talk:Aqui estoy|¿Algo que decir?'']] En Wikipedia 18:51 15 mar 2010 (UTC) hola mira si quieres yo te pongo la plantilla a que articulo? y es bueno ver a mujeres tambien interesadas en la saga de zelda Carlos.nintendo 00:46 16 mar 2010 (UTC) que hora es ahi es que me interesa saber por si acaso algun dia ago un articulo de los horarios de nosotros presentes bueno y que importa todos pueden jugar Carlos.nintendo 03:38 16 mar 2010 (UTC) si aqui tambien son las 10:00 compartimos el mismo horario yo soy de nicaragua un pais vien lejano en centro america si es que lo has oido Carlos.nintendo 04:03 16 mar 2010 (UTC) si lo unico bueno es que mi pais es triagular digamos de que es la trifuerza jeje Carlos.nintendo 04:08 16 mar 2010 (UTC) como asi es thumbtrifuerza esta conmigo por siempre jeje Carlos.nintendo 04:13 16 mar 2010 (UTC) aver soy................... sabiduria o poder ya que vivo en la parte de la izquierda pero en el centro pero me acerco mas al poder estoy en ves en el mapa dos lagos el de arriba hay un lugar fijado en morado que lo tiene ahi vivo yo Carlos.nintendo 04:16 16 mar 2010 (UTC) si Si lo soy solo que me gusta ser link me cae mal el pobre midna,tetra y mas jeje Carlos.nintendo 04:25 16 mar 2010 (UTC) bueno adios ya me voy a dormir ya que mañana voy a la escuela Carlos.nintendo 04:28 16 mar 2010 (UTC) oye dime si te gusta esto: Archivo:Personajeportada2_copia.jpg que crees que le puedo mejorar? Carlos.nintendo 03:37 17 mar 2010 (UTC) cual bandita si me dices la de arriba donde esta zelda.link y ganondorf que dice zelda wiki due aqui estoy no yo Carlos.nintendo 00:48 20 mar 2010 (UTC) si es que no quiero robar los creditos si quieres aqui lo felicitas aqui estoy Carlos.nintendo 02:42 21 mar 2010 (UTC) ahh y si tienes preguntas sobre nintendo aqui las puedes preguntar aqui Carlos.nintendo 02:53 21 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola Va a tener una regularidad en tus apariciones?Nos iria muy bienVivainfernape 20:35 13 dic 2010 (UTC) RE:Hola Si, yo adopté el wiki. A Link no le pasó nada, él sigue siendo administrador, solo que está inactivo. -- . 17:55 14 dic 2010 (UTC) RE: Plantillas Yo la crearé ahora mismo. -- . 13:22 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Hecha. -- . 13:51 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Revisiones Hola, como verás, he estado haciendo revisiones en tus artículos. Comprendo que no conozcas las traducciones de algunos términos al Español, así que no te preocupes que ya intentaremos corregirte entre todos. Lo único, es que intentes mirarte las correcciones que ya te hemos hecho, para que no repitas los mismo errores más de una vezYuso 12:34 17 dic 2010 (UTC) No pasa nada, como ya ves solo cambio cosas que sean "oficiales" si quieres usar palabras como "agrada" en vez de "gusta", estás en tú derecho. Es verdad que tiendo a españolizar porque, hasta ahora, todas las traducciones se habían hecho en versión castellana, pero, como podrás ver, también respeto las traducciones oficiales latinas de Spirit Tracks. Si cualquier día crees que me paso de la raya corrigiendo, avisa, que para eso estamosYuso 23:35 17 dic 2010 (UTC) Mira, si sigues este enlace verás que en su figurilla se descrive a yabú como "amo del agua". Y, si sigues este verás que en la figurilla de Link se dice que es " el nuevo dueño del Club'' Minitendo''" Todas esas descripciones están copiadas directamente de Text Dumps, así que son exactamente lo mismo que se dice en el juego (consulta el Blog de Kuro Ninja para más información).Yuso 19:52 18 dic 2010 (UTC) A ver, no te lo tomes como unas normas estrictas. Se supone que esto es como una gran enciclopedia y si cada uno hace los articulos de cualquier manera, acabamos con 4 articulos para un mismo objeto (antes había uno para "Cauchera" otro para "tirachinas" y otro para "Slingshot"). Lo que intento (yo y algún otro usuario) es que se pongan nombres "estandard" para evitar que se multipliquen los "artículos requeridos" y que cualquiera pueda buscar un objeto con una palabra conocida por todos. Por ejemplo, tú propusiste en un articulo "Segunda Búsqueda", aunque a mí me gusta más "Segundo Juego", como de eso no hay nada oficial o "estandard", pues cogí y cambié mi articulo para hacerlo coincidir con el tuyo. Ya te digo, no son normas tontas para fastidiar, si, por ejemplo, hubiéramos dejado tú articulo de Yabú como Jabun, a lo mejor, nadie lo habría encontrado nunca por mucho que lo buscara.Yuso 13:57 19 dic 2010 (UTC) Respuesta Están aquí. Ahí están todas las que se han creado. -- . 15:26 17 dic 2010 (UTC) No te preocupes, yo la haré. -- . 13:38 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Ya estaba creada. Yo la cree hace unas semanas. -- . 13:41 18 dic 2010 (UTC) hola soy cristofer1234 espero que nos podamos ayudar mutuamente espero ser un gran compañero RE: Problema Bueno ya borre la pagina, pero creo que los nombres deben estar en español,dejalos como ahora hasta que logremos tener mejor informacion, y por otro lado los fan arts estan bien, pero no creo que deberian estar en las paginas quizas en algun blog tuyo, no se si lo has notado pero la wiki esta estatica, puesto que los principales administradores estamos muy ocupados, pero si estare para responder dudas Wolf link 01:47 16 jun 2012 (UTC) Siguiente art Se me olvido preguntar, teniendo lista la fortaleca que articulo le sigue? PD: asuka estas en algun proyecto particular? Wolf link 01:04 20 jun 2012 (UTC) Hola asuka me podrias decir ¿ que singnifica moderador del chat?Link78899 20:52 26 jun 2012 (UTC) Respuesta MI hermano dice que no fue el quien te dio ese cargo.Link78899 12:30 28 jun 2012 (UTC) Aviso Hola Asuka, pasate a Artículo Destacado y vota el artículo que cras que merece ser destacado, por favor es solo un voto, también puedes proponer otros artículos que merezcan ser desacado. Leugim legna 02:02 3 jul 2012 (UTC) Artículo Destacado Muy bonito el comentario en el Artñiculo Destacado... me he emocianado y todo :P ... bueno fuera bromas, de tu comentario, a parte de un buen análisis de ambos artículos, dices que quieres Infobox para los juegos, al igual que en Zeldapedia. Si te soy sincero la idea me es indiferente, y creo que deberíamos votar. Recuerdo que cuando llegue a la wiki había infobox de ese tipo, que llegue a utilizar (en Ocarina), pero Niko me dijo que no utilizara ese tipo de infobox (no recuerdo por que), a partir de esa orden se borro la plantilla Infobox:Juego, y se le da a los juegos la estructura mostrada en Ocarina of Time. Creo que eso de revivir ese tipo de plantilla deberíamos votarlo en uno de nuestros poximos vicios, simplemente expones el por que crees que deberíamos resucitar eso, escuchamos y votamos ok? ;) Un Saludo pescada --CM Xavi 09:25 5 jul 2012 (UTC) RE:Artículo Repetido Gracias por el aviso pescada, aunque ya se me adelanto Jeff y le dejo un aviso a ese usuario. De todas formas, gracias por estar atenta ;) --CM Xavi 09:06 10 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola Hola Lulu estas ahorita quiero hablar contigo puedes entrar al chat porfa :D Atte: Usuario:Ricardo2299 Lulu, ¡perdón por haberme desconectado! >.< Es que hubo un problema muy feo entre mi hermana y yo T.T Luego te lo contaré, salu2. ''Princesa Daisy'' 00:59 19 jul 2012 (UTC). No fue grave, pero te lo contaré mañanita. Mi hermana y yo somos medio peleoneras, ya sabes como son los hermanos xD Llego el momento en que nos reiamos, jaja. Y oye, ¿no dijeron nada los otros users que jugaban Brawl? Bueno, ¡hasta mañana Lulu! Tu también cuídate mucho :3 ''Princesa Daisy' 04:11 19 jul 2012 (UTC). Hola Asuka solo te iba a decir que mucha gente te echa de menos en el chat Link78899 (discusión) 11:35 23 jul 2012 (UTC) RE:Buenas Conectate estas noche (noche por lo menos aquí jaja), a ver si coincidimos y me dices que es eso tan urgente ;). Un Saludo... digo Un Aletazo :P --CM Xavi (discusión) 09:45 24 jul 2012 (UTC) Una cosa Lulu ¿te puedes pasar por el chat? es que te tengo que decirte algo urgente Link78899 (discusión) 17:24 6 ago 2012 (UTC) Gracias pescada!! Gracias por la felicitación pescada :)!!.... aunque no hacia falta ese pedazo de texto jajaja. A ver si te pillo conectada que tenemos que hablar, tanto de la wiki (tengo un trabajito para ti), como del otro asunto ;). Nos vemos, un abrazo (pero pescado no, que luego se me persiguen los gatos D:) --CM Xavi (discusión) 09:59 9 ago 2012 (UTC)